


Roger`s nieces

by Tantaylor



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tantaylor/pseuds/Tantaylor
Summary: Julie and Gemma agree on this.Their gay uncle Roger desperately needs a man.And they have already found the right one, even if a little help is needed
Relationships: Nick Rhodes/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the Reunion/Astonaut tour.
> 
> English is not my mother-tongue, no beta.
> 
> Please leave feedback
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> Personal note:
> 
> As some of you know, I am a nurse.  
> The Pandemic is taking its toll on me here and I needed a dose of lovey-dovey fiction.  
> As always, garnished with some hot scenes.

Roger came with a loud, throaty scream, painting both their stomachs and chests with sticky, hot cum.  
Nick followed him after two or three more deep, hard thrusts.  
This combination of the wonderful sounds his lover was able to make in bed and the way his powerful muscles closed around his cock during orgasm, clutching, holding and milking him, would never fail to have its effect.  
The keyboardist collapsed panting on Roger's chest, knowing that his weight would not bother him.

Roger liked to feel him on top of him, liked to fling his arms and legs around him to have him as close as possible with Nick`s cock still inside.   
For the first time, they did not have to end this moment too soon to get rid of the condom.  
Their test results had arrived just in time for their first anniversary.  
They had disagreed somewhat about the exact date, but then decided that it was today after all.  
One year ago today a small, wonderful coincidence had changed everything.   
A chance encounter while shopping. As banal as it had been, it had triggered an avalanche of events.

Birmingham, October 12th, 2004.

“Roger!” Nick blurted.  
His father turned around in amazement, raising his brows.  
"Are we too cool to call me Dad now?"

“Nah! Look, there`s Roger. Duran-Roger. The drummer Roger. What a coincidence. Let's go say hello.”

Roger Bates grinned as they walked towards said drummer, here in this supermarket in Birmingham.  
He always liked the quiet young man and had not seen him since 1985.  
Well, he wasn`t that young any more, huh? And obviously not so quiet either.  
He just laughed heartily at something the older of the two girls who were with him said.  
Nick`s father wondered who those girls were. Hardly his daughters.

He still remembered how he and his wife had read in the newspaper in the mid-90s that the other Roger was gay.

Sylvia had been very surprised, but Nick had been blown away by the news.  
His gay son, who by now had reached the drummer and the girls.  
The two men greeted each other with a short hug.

Roger Bates could not help but think that in a strange way they were very well matched.  
He laughed quietly at that thought.

“You remember my dad, Rog, don`t you?” Nick asked.

“I sure do! Goodness, it`s been ages. A pleasure meeting you, Mister Bates!”

“It`s still Roger for you, son!” The other Roger's handshake was firm and strong and he looked at him smiling. No comparison to the shy boy he had been.  
“Who are these two young ladies?”

“Oh, my nieces, Gemma and Julie. We will spend this week together; my brother and his wife are taking some time off.”

The smaller girl, Julie, nodded enthusiastically.  
"We missed Uncle Roger so much. This tour went on for so long.”

“We missed Nicholas a lot too. Roger, if you have no other plans, come and join us. Sylvia would be happy to see you again.”

That, and his wife was always happy to have children in the house. But he wouldn't say that out loud. Sylvie tried hard not to let on how sad it made her feel to never have grandchildren.  
She was so proud of Nick and supported him wherever she could. Tried never to make him feel that there was something about him that was not exactly the way it should be.  
Sometimes she suffered a lot. Not only because of a lack of grandchildren, but also because her son didn't seem to find a suitable partner. But, like mentioned, she would never tell Nick.

As expected, Sylvie was very happy about the surprise visit.  
And even the older girl, Gemma, did not seem to be bored in the least at Bates' house. After all, teenagers were sometimes a bit strange when it came to visiting older, unknown people.  
Both girls also got along exceptionally well with Nick, and when the Taylors said goodbye, Julie asked:  
"Wouldn't you like to come with us tomorrow to Aqualand? There are water slides and a wave pool and lots of cool stuff.”

Sylvia Bates giggled softly. If there was one place in the world where she could least imagine her son, it was an indoor aquatic centre.

“Uh, I don't even think I own a bathing suit.”

Roger, the drummer, grinned broadly.  
"That's the stupidest excuse I've ever heard, Nick Rhodes. We'll buy you one. Come on, it'll be fun. You can just lie in a chaise longue and sip cocktails, or get kneaded by a sexy masseur. We will pick you up tomorrow at ten, no arguments!”

“Please, Nick. Seriously, it's a lot of fun.” Julie begged.

Nick sighed. Who could resist ten-year-olds?  
“All right, tomorrow at ten.”

“I'll bring you a pair of swimming trunks.” Roger winked.

Nick helped his parents cleaning up and Sylvia asked casually:  
“Does Roger actually have a boyfriend?”

Again he sighed, but more inwardly now.  
His mother probably thought he didn't know, and she tried really hard not to let _him_ know how sad she was that he`s single.  
But he was well aware of that. Partly because she had been trying for years to set him up with every gay man she came across. She was not nearly as subtle as she apparently thought she was.  
“Not that I know of.”

“Absolutely incomprehensible. Such an attractive man, don't you think?”

Nick almost laughed out loud. Well, that really wasn't very subtle.  
Secretly he agreed with her. Roger had indeed aged very favourably. However, this was a thought he did not allow himself to deepen.   
Roger was a colleague at work who was just starting to become a friend again. It was absolutely out of place to admire his obvious change too much. Not only this really handsome body, but also his new open and relaxed manner.  
With a quiet smile he ignored his mother's remark.

_That was a stupid idea. A really stupid idea!_  
Nick wrapped the fluffy bathrobe tighter around him.  
Well, this Aqualand had given him a very positive impression. Palm trees and cocktail bars, background music, laughing people. A bit like holidays in the tropics, without the aggressive burning sun.  
And then Roger had come out of the changing rooms. In swimming trunks, of course.   
This sight had unexpectedly given Nick an erection in seconds.  
Now he was lying here on this lounger and just couldn't take his eyes off him.  
This was totally unacceptable in so many ways.  
First, fuck, that was Roger!   
Secondly, Roger had his nieces with him.   
And thirdly... never mind. It was inappropriate to stare at that man like that, period.  
He wasn't 16 anymore, damn it!  
A wet muscular male body should not have this effect on him. The exuberant laughter should not find its way directly into his crotch. And certainly not at all should he try so hard to catch a glimpse of that body part for which Roger by rumour needed two hands. Those tight swimming trunks that were like a second skin around Roger's sexy butt, if they emphasized the front as well as the back...

Julie appeared beside him and took his hand.  
"Let's try the waterslide."

Well, it was time to confess something he'd been ashamed to admit. But now he was almost glad about it, because it would save him further embarrassment.  
“Maybe I should have mentioned that I can't swim, Julia.”

“Oh, really? I can teach you, it's very simple.”

“That's sweet of you, but you know what they say. You can`t teach an old dog new tricks, huh?”

“My grandma always says it is never too late to learn. Besides you are neither old nor a dog. Maybe uncle Roger can teach you, he is a really good swimmer. And he could hold on to you better than I could so you don't drown.”

Oh, great, of course! Lying in the arms of an almost naked drummer would certainly be very helpful.   
Nick was just about to say no when Julie ran like lightning, jumped into the water with a loud splash and whispered something into her uncle's ear.  
Roger looked at him and smiled.  
Felt two seconds later he stood next to him.  
“So, Nick Rhodes, you can't swim? We'll change that!”

“No, thanks.”

“Why not?” 

“I don't really like water. Not everyone's as keen on it as you are, Froggie, are they? I like well-tempered foam baths, and whirlpools are not bad either, but that's it.”

“There would be a free whirlpool over there right now. I'll get us another drink and we'll sit in it, yeah?”

Well, that was doable. The only question was how to get him to the whirlpool without making his condition obvious. A hard-on might not have gone down so well with some people.  
At least Roger would not notice, because he already went to the next bar.

Somehow he made it to the jacuzzi without making a complete fool of himself and the almost hot, bubbling water was really a pleasure. While the girls were rushing down the water slides a hundred times, he was sitting relaxed with Rog in the bubble pool.  
And at some point Roger became Roger again, not the hot guy in very tight swimming trunks. Which was probably because he was no longer visible under all the bubbles.

Roger invited him to have dinner with them.  
He and Gemma cooked while Nick sat in the living room with Julie. The girl seemed to really like him, a feeling that was mutual.

“You're gay too, right? Like Uncle Roger.”

“I am.”

“You got a boyfriend?”

“I have no time for a boyfriend.”

“This is exactly what Uncle Roger always says”

Nick was a little surprised how much he liked this statement. He had assumed that Roger was single, but he didn't know for sure.  
God, it was silly to be happy about it!

“If you ask me, it's a cheap excuse. If you want to, you have time. After all, you did have time to spend the whole day with us today in Aqualand.” Julie grinned.

“You're pretty darn smart-ass for a ten-year-old, you know that?”

“And you are quite cowardly for grown men. My dad worked abroad for a long time, but he still found time for mum. And for us. Where there is a will, there is a way.”

“How is your father? We used to hang out a lot, Steve, Roger and me.”

“But this was now a very obvious change of subject.” The girl chuckled.

“I am not discussing my love life with you, Julia Taylor.”

“You can't, you don't have one.”

Nick threw a pillow at her.

The next day his mother called for him.  
“Nicholas, Gemma is on the phone and asks if you would like to come to the Museum of Technology.”

“The Museum of what?”

“Technology! Here, talk to Gemma.”

“Hey, Gemma. Where you guys off to today? “

“The coolest museum in the world, really! Lots of interactive stuff, lots of fun. Julie and I had a great time with you yesterday, we want you to come along.”

“What does your uncle say to that?” 

“Oh, it was his idea to call you. We'll pick you up in an hour, okay?”  
And then she just hung up. 

He had the unmistakable feeling that he had been blindsided.  
Surprisingly, this did not bother him much.

“Nick comes with us,” Gemma announced when she returned to the kitchen. She winked conspiratorially at her sister.

“Yay!” Julie cheered.

Roger stared speechlessly at his two nieces for a moment, then poured himself a coffee and sat down at the table with them.

"Okay, ladies, what is going on here?”

“We like Nick. We want to spend time with him. He is really cool.” Julie explained with an innocent look.

“Aha. And this wouldn't have anything to do with Nick being gay and you wanting to match up your uncle, would it?”

“Oh please, that`s utter nonsense! Like Julie said, we like him.” Gemma's outrage sounded a little too phony to be real.

Roger shook his head, smiling.  
So it had already come to this, that his nieces wanted to choose the man for him. Well, at least they had good taste.  
Last night he had to admit to himself that Nick was pretty much the most fascinating man he knew.   
And he had looked kind of cute, completely without make-up and in that fluffy bathrobe.  
By God, the word cute had never really occurred to him in connection with Nick *the controller* Rhodes.  
When he saw Nick for the first time in ages three years ago, his top radar had hit so hard that it almost exploded.  
No, Nick Rhodes was not cute. He was a bossy bad-ass. A decidedly erotic, rather dominant top, without question. Someone who would actually fit in very well with him.  
If it wasn't for the fact that they played in a band together and just became friends again.   
Never fuck the company, this could only go wrong.

But when Nick joined them in the car a little later, in his fancy clothes and wrapped in the smell of a really exquisite aftershave, he nearly drooled.  
Gemma had sat in the back, which she never did before, at least not voluntarily.  
So this neat, handsome, sweet-smelling man sat next to him.   
“Hello, Taylors. Again. So, now explain to me exactly what you can do in this museum. I've never heard of it, to be honest, and I thought I knew about museums.”

“You only know the uncool ones, Nick. This one is different. Let yourself be surprised.” Roger laughed.

“So, you think I`m uncool, Roger Andrew, yeah?” Nick raised a shapely brow and gave him a stern look.

“I didn't say that.”

“Uncool people go to uncool museums.”

“Do not twist the words in my mouth, Nick Rhodes. You`re the coolest. Right, ladies?”

This day was much more fun than the day before, because this museum was really exciting. A lot of buttons to push, ancient and modern machines that made a lot of noise and did funny things.  
Nick could not remember ever laughing so much. He enjoyed every single second, and this was clearly not only because of the machines, or because the girls were in such an infectious good mood. No, it was mainly because of Roger. It was his laughter, his exuberance and to no small extent the fact that he looked simply gorgeous.

As they were eating fish and chips in the museum cafeteria, something Nick hadn't done for decades, Julie asked: "And what are we doing tomorrow?”

“There`s a fun fair near Brum.” Gemma suggested. “Do you like roller coasters. Nick?”

“We wanted to visit your grandparents tomorrow, if you remember.” Roger threw in.

“Oh, right! But we can take Nick with us, huh? We have visited his parents and now he can visit yours.” Julie grinned.

“I don't think I can beat that logic, you little smart-ass.” Nick chuckled.

So the next day they visited Roger's parents. And the day after that they went to the fair.  
That evening Nick called his mother.  
"Don't wait for me, I'm going to spend the night at Roger's. Or rather, in Steve's house.”

“Oh, do you?”

“Yes, Mother. In the guest room, I sleep in the guest room.”

“You're an adult, Nicholas. You don't have to tell me where you sleep. Or who you sleep with.”

“Good night, mum.”

“Sleep well, my son. Give my love to Roger and the girls.”

Nick laughed softly as he hung up. That was crazy. The last few days were crazy. And beautiful. Pretty nice.

Roger was alone in the kitchen, which surprised Nick.  
“Where did the girls go?”

“Oh, they were suddenly terribly tired and had to go to bed. Would you like some wine?”

“With pleasure. That was a great day. Even better than yesterday. Your nieces are great girls.”

“They seem to have taken a fancy to you.”

“This is certainly reciprocal.”

“ You know what they're up to, right?” Roger wiggled his brows, and Nick could have sworn he blushed a little.

“Yeah, that's pretty obvious. Apparently, they think we're the perfect couple. Which, by the way, my mother seems to think, too. She is mightily in love with you. And the girls. She never tells me, but I know she regrets she'll never have grandchildren.”

“Mothers! I am glad to have a brother. A heterosexual brother who is married and has children, thank God. I think this makes it easier for my parents.”

“I confess, I was quite surprised when you came out.” That was a gross understatement, but he didn't have to tell Roger that.

They went over to the living room with their filled glasses and Nick felt a slight regret when Roger sat down in an armchair opposite instead of next to him on the couch.

“I don't think anyone was more surprised than me. His name was Simon, that's really funny, isn't it? I was at a party of friends; he came through the door and bam. It was very confusing, I tell you. I wanted this man from the first second. It was weird.”

“Well? Did you get him?”

“In every conceivable way, yes. Unfortunately, he did not think much of monogamy and I was too good to be one of many. Well, he was always honest, you have to give him that. Anyway, we were not together for very long. Different ideas of a relationship, polyamory versus monogamy. I do not like to share, I demand exclusivity, I give exclusivity. But I regret nothing, As I said, he never lied to me. We still talk on the phone from time to time. After Simon there were a few others, but somehow nothing serious ever came of it. What about you? In the nineties there were a lot of pics of you and this man at your side. Douglas, right?”

“Duncan. He left me after five years for a woman. After that I didn't get involved in any more serious matters. Your little niece called me a coward the other day, and I' m afraid she's right. I keep it superficial so as not to get hurt.”

“I can relate.” Roger nodded and took a sip of his wine.

The sudden silence between them was unpleasant. A lot of unsaid things were hanging in the air, making it difficult to breathe. 

“I should probably go to sleep. It's been a long day,” Nick finally said quietly.

“Oh, of course. I'm sorry. I sometimes forget how exhausting the girls can be when you're not used to them. I'll show you the guest room.”

Julie, who had been standing behind the door, whisked silently up the stairs and into her sister`s room.

“Well? Do they make out?” Gemma grinned.

“Nope! They don't say a word and Nick wants to go to bed.”

“I don't believe it! They're idiots, both of them!”

“We need a plan, Gemma! They are totally into each other, why do they act so stupid? Uncle Roger said that we are exhausting, but they are much worse.”

“Idiots,” Gemma repeated. “Let me think. We can do this, Jules. Some people have to be forced to be happy.”

Half an hour later the sisters grinned confidently. They had a plan. 

Roger and Nick had apparently really gone to bed. In separate beds. And yet a blind man could see how they slobbered over each other when they thought nobody noticed. Why the hell wouldn't they admit it to themselves? Adults were a bit slow-witted, especially gay men, it seemed. How fortunate that they would help them.

The girls snuck into the living room to steal a bottle of booze from the liquor cabinet.  
They downed half of it into the toilet, and Gemma took a small sip. Then she poured some over her pyjamas.

“Rub your eyes. Drunk people always have red eyes. It has to look real. Yuck, Gemma, you stink.”

“I must stink. I'm drowning my terrible heartache in alcohol, aren't I? What do you think, are my eyes red enough now? Goodness, hopefully uncle Roger will not tell our parents.”

“He won't. Now get on your knees in front of the toilet and make vomiting noises. Whose door should I knock on first?”

“No matter. As long as you make so much noise that they both wake up.”

“No problem. I'm screaming like crazy.”

Gemma started making choking noises and her little sister ran grinning to the master bedroom.  
“Gemma's not well. She's puking. I think she's drunk,” she screamed like mad while hammering on the door. 

Nick was the first to appear in the hallway and Julie had to control herself not to laugh. He looked cute, all dishevelled and in one of Uncle Roger's T-shirts.  
Not a second later Roger was there too, and both men rushed into the bathroom, where Gemma put on a truly Oscar-worthy show.  
In between choking sounds and heavy sobs she slurred:  
"Boys suck. Honestly, Uncle Roger, I don't understand why you're gay. Men suck. Big time!”

“What did she drink, Julia?”

Oops. Roger was really mad. He never called her Julia. Only when he was really mad.

“I don't know. Oh, there's a bottle.”

“Nick, make some coffee. Julia, turn on the shower.”

She felt a little bit sorry for Gemma when Roger dragged her into the shower. Into the cold shower. Yikes.

“Gemma dear, no boy is worth puking your guts out over, do you hear?”

Julie decided to leave them alone and followed Nick to the kitchen. 

“Heartbreak, huh?”

“Uh-huh. His name is Marc and Gemma has had a crush on him since first grade. And now he's with Clarice, of all people. Gemma thought she was her friend. And she told her about Marc. You know, that she was in love with him and all.”

“Great story, Julie. Completely made up, but good. Now you just need to explain to me what this show is all about. You know, I was in the living room about a quarter of an hour ago, having a whisky, and the bottle was still standing sealed in the cupboard, right next to the whisky. Nobody can get drunk that fast, young lady. Why do you do this to your uncle? He is responsible for you and is probably very worried about your sister right now. Why are you making this up, Julia Taylor?”

Holy crap! Now, that was embarrassing!

“Please don't tell him. We thought… well, we wanted you guys to talk. That you spend time together, alone, and that you finally kiss, because a blind man can see that you both want that!”

“That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Stay right here and don't move, I'm gonna go get Roger and your sister.”  
Nick could hardly stop giggling as he ran up the stairs.   
These girls were clearly completely crazy. 

Roger sat by Gemma's bed and stroked the still sobbing girl's hair soothingly. 

“You should really be an actress, Gemma, you have an incredible talent.”

Nick told Roger exactly what he just told Julie.  
Roger stared stunned at his niece.  
"Is this true, Gemma? Why the hell would you do that?”

“They want us to snog, Roger, because, and I quote, a blind man can see that we want to.”

Gemma hid under her blanket.

“This brilliant plan has one tiny catch, right? How are we supposed to make out when I'm sitting by my supposedly drunk niece's bed?”

“You have to ask these two geniuses.” Nick shrugged and they smiled at each other. 

“Where is the second genius?”

“In the kitchen. She's probably ashamed to death.”

From under the blanket came a soft whimpering.  
"Better ashamed than drunk. Nick is absolutely right, Gemma, you should be an actress! That was extremely convincing.” He pulled the blanket off her with one quick movement.

Gemma blinked. “Please don't be angry. We just wanted you two to get back up. I mean, you can't just go to sleep without... well, a good night kiss or something.”

“Don't you think it is up to me who I kiss and when, dearest niece? Let's go down and put your little sister out of her misery. Jesus, Gemma, that was a really stupid move. I was scared for you, you know?”

“Sorry,” the girl murmured meekly.

“I wasn't squealing, Gemma, I swear! Nick knew!” Julie greeted them as they entered the kitchen.

“I know that, sis. He's just cool and smart. Can we go to bed now, or do we get another lecture?”

“Beat it, you bawds!” Roger laughed and the two of them dashed like lightning into Gemma's room.

“Man, that went way down the drain. God, how embarrassing!” Julie panted.

“Why? It worked out perfectly! They are both awake, they are sitting in the kitchen, and Nick has made coffee. They'll have to talk about it now, Jules.” 

“Oh!”

“Mission accomplished; I'd say.” Gemma let herself fall into bed, grinning. Maybe the whole thing didn't go as planned, but there were several ways to reach the goal, right?

Roger and Nick sat opposite each other again, in the kitchen, this time. And they drank coffee instead of wine. But the unpleasant silence was the same as in the living room.

Both stared at the tabletop as if it would reveal the secrets of the universe at any second.

Then, after half an eternity, their eyes met across the table.

“What a day!” Roger sighed.

“Your nieces are kind of...”

“Crazy?”

“That too. But I wanted to say sweet. They really love you a lot, don't they?”

“After all, I'm the cool gay uncle who obviously needs to be set up.”

“Roger?”

“Yes?”

“How long are we going to ignore the pink elephant in here?"

“Until we have finished our coffee? I'm gonna miss that elephant. I've kind of gotten used to it.”  
Roger grinned and blushed a wee bit.

Nick found that he hadn't looked so boyish since 1979. Cute.  
“How long has it been there? The elephant?” 

“Oh, he walked into a supermarket a few days ago and it`s grown enormously in the last few days. At first I thought it would disappear again. Because, what is this, Nick? Why is there suddenly an elephant, after all these years? Honestly, I've been looking at you differently since we met again three years ago, but…I guess I just told myself not to think about it.”

Nick nodded. This seemed extremely familiar to him.  
“Because we are band mates and just becoming friends again ?” he asked .

“Exactly, that's the point.”

“I think Julie's right. We are cowards.”

Nick reached across the table for Roger's hand.  
This harmless touch alone sent hot shivers through his body that he couldn't hide. That he didn't want to hide.  
Goodness! If holding hands already triggered something like this, what would happen when they kissed?

Roger turned Nick's hand around so that the palm was up and gently traced the fine lines with one finger.  
“You have such pretty hands. Mine are rough, but yours...”

“I like your hands. They're just the way they should be. Drummer hands.”

“I am the worker, you the artist, huh?” Roger winked.

“I like that smile.” Nick whispered.

“And I like the way you laugh. You've been laughing a lot these last few days.”

“The last days have been a lot of fun.”

“Yes, absolutely.”

“It's like we're a family. I mean, you and Julie and Gemma _are_ family, of course, but... I'm talking rubbish.”

“No, you don't. The girls already consider you a member of the family.”

“And how does their uncle feel about it?”

“He thinks we really should kiss finally.” Roger stood so quickly that his chair tipped over, and then those rough, strong hands pulled Nick up.  
There was nothing cautious, nothing doubtful about this, their first kiss.

They had made a decision. From now on they were no longer friends, they were lovers.

Nick knew immediately that he would be addicted to these kisses. To Roger's soft lips, to his taste, to those deep, rumbling noises he made. The way this firm body pressed against him.  
The hands found their way under his T-shirt, which was actually Roger's T-shirt, stroking naked skin. It was perfect. They were a perfect match.

Their hard dicks rubbed against each other through the thin fabric of their pyjama shorts, wet stains formed almost simultaneously at the front.  
Nick got dizzy. He had to breathe, but that would mean letting go of that beautiful mouth.  
His hands were buried in Roger's hair, pulling him even closer, letting his tongue penetrate even deeper into this wonderful warmth.  
Then there was no other way, he had to catch his breath if he didn't want to faint.

For minutes they just stood there, holding on tight and trying to breathe.   
Then Roger began to laugh softly.  
"God, do you know how much I'd love to drag you into the bedroom now, Nick Rhodes?”

“Which you won't do because this is your brother's house and your nieces are upstairs in bed.” Nick smiled as he started to nibble at Roger`s neck.

“Yeah, I`m sorry, I…uhn! Did you bite me?”

Roger started purring.  
Nick was doing heavenly things.   
Things Roger loved. Things he had to explain to almost every lover, because nobody had figured it out by themselves  
God, he loved to be bitten.  
He liked marks on his skin. Hickeys, small bite marks. He loved to feel the blood rising up under his skin when someone sucked hard. Trophies of passion, he called them.  
Nick was right, of course, he couldn't have sex in his brother's house, and not just because of the girls.   
This here was Steve's. This was where Steve had sex with his wife.

But they could stand here and kiss. Although what Nick was doing had little to do with kissing. He licked, bit and nibbled, caught his lower lip with his teeth, bit gently, then did the same with Roger's tongue.

Roger groaned, a strange sound, because his tongue was trapped between Nick's teeth.  
Nick withdrew immediately.   
“Too much?”

“Fuck, no!”

“You really like that, don't you?”

“God, yes!”

“Good to know. What else do you like?”

Roger chuckled. “Shall I make you a list?”

“I'd rather you told me. Because I find that sexy. I like the way your voice sounds when you are aroused. Rough like your hands. I like to talk during sex, and I also like it when you tell me what you like. You make nice noises, too. I like it noisy.”

“This is hot, you know that? Your voice. It sounds incredibly erotic. I was hoping you like to talk, actually.”

Nick laughed softly against the hot skin of Roger`s neck and dug his teeth into it.  
“Marks!” Roger panted . “I like marks.”  
Then it occurred to him that perhaps this could be misunderstood. After all, he was talking about hickeys and bite marks, not whiplashes or anything like that.

“I like to leave some.” Nick growled.

“With what and where?” This had to be sorted out before Nick drove him completely out of his mind.

God, and all they did was kiss! The sex would be amazing. Roger shuddered at that thought.  
Uh. What did he just want to know? Ah yes, marks…

Nick's hand landed hard on his left ass cheek, then the other on his right.   
Apparently Nick liked to leave other marks as well. Like, hand prints on his ass.  
That was okay, right? Nothing he had ever tried before, but right here and now it felt good.  
The following kneading, however, felt even better. He liked to be touched firmly. Not painfully brutal, but also not as if it was made of sugar.  
Nick`s touch was simply perfect.   
They could discuss the marks later, Roger decided.

Again his hands slid under Nick`s shirt, following the gentle curve of his spine up to the shoulder blades. Another intense kiss which lasted until they needed to catch their breath.  
When the desire and the demand for more could hardly be endured, they let reason prevail. After a last, this time very tender kiss in front of Roger`s, respectively Steve`s bedroom door, they went to bed. In separate beds.

Both could not fall asleep for a long time. Both smiled to themselves. And both thought that it was really exciting to wait, not to go all at once.

Nick was usually a late riser who was in a bad mood all day when he had to get up early.  
That morning, however, he felt the irrepressible joy flooding through his body in waves even before he had opened his eyes.

The world had changed. He had changed. Everything had changed.  
Or maybe everything was finally just the way it was supposed to be.

He buried his nose in the T-shirt Roger had lent him and smiled.  
The smile remained as he thought about last night and it still remained as he treaded down the stairs.

Gemma and Julie were busy in the kitchen, it smelled of coffee and eggs.  
Gemma blushed as she noticed him.  
“Good morning. Did you sleep well? Uh, I'm sorry about that thing yesterday, that was really stupid. You want some coffee?”

“With pleasure. Where is your uncle?”

“At the bakery. Are you mad at us?” Julie looked at him with big puppy eyes.

“No, I am not. But I would like to ask you something. Why me? Why do you think we'd be good together, Roger and I? Just because we both happen to be gay?”

“Nope. Because we think you have the right things in common and yet you are different. Besides, we like you, and it would be absolutely awful if Uncle Roger was with some moron we can't stand. Someone who would not go with us to Aqualand or the museum or anywhere else. Because that was fun with you, Nick.” Gemma leaned against the table, crossing her arms. She looked so much like Roger at this very moment that Nick had to laugh.

“And we didn't even want to like you.” Julie said quietly.

“Oh? Why not?”

“Because it was your idea. The stupid band. I told you that Daddy used to be away a lot. And mum had to work too. We spent more time with Uncle Roger than with our parents. He was our babysitter and our best buddy, he always had time for us. And then he went back to Duran Duran. Because you called.”

This was not the time to explain to the girls that the reunion had actually been John's plan.  
He understood what they were all about.   
All the more beautiful it was that they liked him so much. So much that they wanted to share their beloved uncle with him.  
He felt honoured, flattered, and yes, he felt loved.  
These two had become very dear to his heart in the short time they had spent together.

“Do you like going out to dinner? To a fancy restaurant? We can also go to McDonalds if you prefer, but I would like to invite you tonight. We could go to London and you can stay at my house if you like. Have you ever been to Sea world?”

Julie clapped her hands enthusiastically.  
"Dinner out! We're all dressing up, right? Oh, and Sea world! I loooove Sea world!”

“Is there something to celebrate?,” it came from the door and Nick smiled at the sound of Roger`s voice.

“Indeed! We are going out tonight.” Julie hugged her uncle. “Nick invited us to his house, and we're going to dinner, and to Sea world.”

“An excellent plan, I'd say.” Over Julie's head their eyes met and Roger gently pushed his niece aside.  
The girls' eyes almost fell out of their heads as he took Nick in his arms and gave him a not exactly chaste kiss.

Gemma started giggling while Julie still stared at them stunned.  
“Oh fucking hell, it worked!” Gemma blurted.

“Could you please express your enthusiasm in other words, Gemeralda?,” Roger laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

London, October12th, 2005  
“Happy anniversary.” Nick grinned down at Roger.

“Do not move! Stay inside me.”

“I don't intend to move particularly much in the near future.”

“Wow, nuts. I could feel you coming in me. I feel your cum inside of me, that's...wow. I have never had sex without a condom in my whole life.”

“Me neither. It's incredible just how much more intense it is, isn't it?”

“Uh-huh!” Roger rolled his eyes in delight and pulled Nick back to his chest. “I love you, my beautiful.”

“I love you too, Froggie.”

“Quack quack.”

Nick chuckled quietly and snuggled up to his lover.  
“That was a wonderful year, Roger.”

London, October 17th, 2004

Gemma was still a bit angry.  
Did Roger have to mention her name? God, she hated that name. Gemeralda.  
Her parents must have been drunk when they chose it, for real!  
So she sat in the back seat and pouted.

“Oh, come on, Gemma. It just slipped out, I'm sorry.” Roger sighed for about the millionth time.

“Well I think this name is great! Not as boring as Nicholas James. It sounds like a highborn lady. A member of the royal family. You gotta turn left here, Rog. Down there is the underground car park.”

“You could have told me earlier that you have a parking space there. Every time we met at your place; I'd drive around for hours.”

“You won't believe it, but the fact that I have neither a driving licence nor a car made me forget that a parking space was included in my flat.”

“Why don't you have a driving licence?” Julie wondered.

“Because his royal highness always finds someone to drive him around.” Roger grinned.

“A concept that has proved to be extremely successful. Would you like to be my private chauffeur, Roger?"

“What, no flowers and not even a kneel down for such a romantic proposal?”

Gemma giggled. Okay, they were cute. And that was thanks to Julia and her, wasn't it?   
That Uncle Roger was smiling all the time and Nick's hand had been on his thigh the whole way.

The girls were delighted with Nick's flat. The view over London was breath-taking and the guest room was huge, it even had its own bathroom. Everything was modern but still kinda cosy.  
Before they left for Sea World, Gemma and Julie made themselves comfortable in that room.

“Oh, Gemma, look! Little soaps and shampoo bottles in the bathroom, just like in a hotel. Do you think Nick gets many visitors? Like, lovers?”

“Honestly, Julia, you are a silly girl. Do you think lovers sleep in the guest room?”

“Uncle Roger does not sleep here.” Julie grinned and they gave a high-five.  
“If you ask me, he won't sleep much tonight anyway.” Gemma winked.

“You mean, they... well, they have sex? But they just started dating today.”

“Jesus, Julia, this is not a romantic Hollywood tearjerker. They won't buy each other flowers and chocolate for 3 weeks before they fuck.”

“Stop saying "fuck", it's a stupid word.”

“They are adults, and adults fuck.” Gemma felt incredibly mature at 14 years of age, and she knew all about sex and fucking. Theoretically, at least.

Julia would like to know how this could be done. After all, she was already ten and it wasn't as if she didn't know what sex was. However, her knowledge was limited to men and women and how, please, would it work with two men?  
Before she could ask, Nick knocked on the door

“We want to leave, are you ready?”

They took a taxi to the aquarium.  
When they got out of the car, Roger briefly took his nieces aside.   
"As you have noticed, your strange plan worked, and I am extremely happy about that. However, I don't think everyone will be as happy about it as I am. The thing is, I don't like to let go of Nick lately. Is it okay with you if we hold hands in public?”

“Would you ask such nonsense if you had a girlfriend?” Gemma snorted.

“No, but if I had a girlfriend, probably relatively few people would make stupid comments about it or tell gay jokes. I just want you to know that something like this could happen and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable.”

“I think it's cute when you hold hands. And if it bothers someone, they can look away.” Julie pushed her hand into his.

Roger grinned and winked at his nieces.

It was true, he had to touch Nick all the time. He had never been the type to hold hands and exchange caresses in public, he often found this annoying even with heterosexual couples.  
It had always seemed to him that these couples had something to prove to everyone. Look, we are so happy and so in love and we need to rub it under everyone`s nose.  
But damn it, he _was_ happy and he _was_ in love and he just had to touch Nick.

They went into Sea World together, Nick's almost delicate artist hand in Roger's rough drummer hand.  
A few visitors to the aquarium glanced at them, perhaps just because they looked familiar.  
No intrusiveness. Neither offensive remarks nor any pushy fans.

Nick told the girls about the video shoot for *Come undone*,which had taken place here, they watched with fascination the majestic manta rays that seemed to fly through the water, and Roger shuddered visibly at the sight of the rather large sharks.

“What, is Mr. Snorkelling World Champion Froggie Barnacle afraid of sharks?” Nick chuckled, just trying to hide the fact that he was imagining Roger trembling beneath him, what it would be like if he shivered with pleasure. A pleasure Nick could hardly wait to give him.

“Uh, you remember Antigua? I met one there while snorkelling. I swear I have never been so scared in my whole life. Those things are evil. I mean, look at their eyes! Cold and cruel, so numb and emotionless.”

“They are fish. Fish do not blink. How could they, without eyelids?”

“Fish, he says! These are not fish, they are monsters. Look, over there, that pretty colourful guy, that's a fish. A funny little nice fish.”

Gemma and Julie giggled the whole time. It was nice to have a gay uncle who had a cool, exciting boyfriend.

In the evening, they all dressed up.  
Gemma felt really beautiful for the first time in a long time.

Honestly, 14 was a shitty age, wasn't it?   
Too old to be a kid and too young to be taken seriously by the adults.  
It was different with Uncle Roger and Nick; they didn't treat her like a child.  
Nick even helped her with her make-up and praised her dress.  
Yes, Gemma felt beautiful.  
And taken seriously.  
For the first time in her life she drank champagne.   
It was a little too sour for her and she only drank half the glass, but it was the gesture that counted.

Julie woke up early. She was thirsty and made her way to the kitchen. Nick had orange juice in the fridge, and there was nothing better than cold orange juice. It was only on the way back through the large living room that she noticed someone lying on the couch.

“Good morning, Julie.”

That was strange. Why did her uncle sleep in the living room? Gemma had said they were... well, having sex.

“Why are you lying on the couch?”

“Because the guest room is occupied. What are you doing up?”

Julie no longer understood the world. Had they argued? All day long they had touched each other, even kissed, looked at each other all in love, and now Roger was lying here on the couch? What had happened?  
“I was just gonna get a drink. Uh…are you ok?”  
He actually looked as if he was ok. A little sleepy, maybe. 

Roger sat up, waving her over, and she snuggled into his arms. They didn't cuddle as much as they used to, after all, she was already ten, but to be honest, she missed it a bit sometimes. She liked to cuddle with her uncle. Like, a lot.  
“Why would you think I`m not ok?”

“Cause you sleep on the couch. I thought…I mean, Gemma said you`d…well, not sleep on the couch.” Julie blushed a little. Under no circumstances would she mention the f-word. 

Roger thought for a moment, then he said:  
"You know, Julie, it's a little strange to suddenly be a couple when you've known each other for so long, and we think we should take some time to get to know each other on this new level.”  
You could say that to a ten-year-old, right? Even if it wasn't entirely true.

Although Nick knew it was probably the right thing to do, he felt a little rejected.   
The girls had gone to bed and he would have liked to go there as well. With Roger and definitely not to sleep.

“I can't do this, Nick. I want to, really, and I... gosh, I want you so bad! But I'm very loud and I don't know if that's ok for the children. If they were my own children, I wouldn't care. But they are not, and Steve and Lizzie entrusted them to me and I don't know if they would agree to their daughters listening to their gay uncle having sex. I'm sorry, you have no idea how much, but I can't. I want to be completely with you and not have the thought of Julie and Gemma in the back of my mind, can you understand that?”

He did. He understood perfectly. Which did not mean that he wasn't very disappointed about it.  
All day long he had been imagining Roger in his bed, naked, horny and under him. Had imagined how he would feel, how it would feel to be inside him.  
There was nothing he could do about that frustrated sigh that escaped him.  
Roger pulled him even closer and let him feel his own excitement, his hard, throbbing cock rubbing against Nick`s.  
“I promise you, Nick Rhodes, it will be worth the wait.”

“You know you're killing me, right? I'll get some sheets for the sofa. And then you know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna jerk off thinking about you. Don't worry, I'll bite the pillow, the girls won't hear me.”

“You are evil!” Roger groaned, grinding their hips together.

“And you don`t know the half of it yet!” Nick assured him. “Let's be good boys now and go to sleep, because if you keep rubbing yourself against me like this, I can't guarantee anything.”

Against all expectations Nick slept pretty well. Which was probably also due to the very clear images in his head while he had wanked excessively as announced.  
When he came into the living room the next morning, he found Roger blissfully asleep on the couch with Julie in his arms. Never had a man envied a ten-year-old girl more.

Later this day, Roger could barely follow the conversation at Steve`s .  
After the girls, Nick and himself had a late breakfast, Roger had gone back to Birmingham with his nieces. His brother and sister-in-law returned from their holiday today.

And now he sat at their table and tried to concentrate on their enthusiastic descriptions of their time off. 

“And you? I hope you haven't upset your poor uncle too much. What have you been up to?”, Roger's older brother wanted to know.

Gemma grinned and looked over at Roger, who seemed totally absent. She could pretty much guess who he was thinking about.  
“Oh, we had a great time with Uncle Roger and his boyfriend.”

“We paired them up”, Julie nodded proudly.

Steve laughed in amazement.   
“So you have a boyfriend? Why didn't I know about this, Rog?”

“I can't believe you're hiding this from us, dear brother-in-law! What is his name, what does he do, how did you meet him?” Lizzie gave him a playful slap on his arm.

“Huh, what?” Roger blinked.

Gemma grinned even wider.  
“His name is Nicholas, he`s a keyboardist and I guess they met in a pub a long looong time ago,” she chuckled.

“No way!” Steve blurted.

Roger took a deep breath. It was as if he only now realised that it was really true. That Nick Rhodes, Nicholas James Bates, whom he had known for most of his life, had gone from being a bandmate and friend to his boyfriend. And it was about fucking time that he actually became his lover. They had waited long enough. About 25 years.  
“I'll explain later, okay? I have to get to London now.”

The laughter of his family followed him to the front door and he could even hear it when he ran to the car.  
Only halfway to London did it occur to him that it might be useful to make some preparations. Preparations that he had not had to make for a long time.  
Buy things like condoms and lubricant for example. Not to forget that a thorough cleaning was necessary. From the inside.  
Roger shuddered at that thought. Not because this part was uncomfortable for him, but because it made him aware of what would happen today.  
He had not the slightest doubt about their role in sex, because Nick screamed *top* with every fibre of his pretty, dainty body, and that was just perfectly fine for him.  
He would not go so far as to call himself submissive, but he preferred to bottom.

Oh, and they`d have to talk about the marks, huh?  
Not that Nick would tie him to the bed and whip him.

Although, when he thought about it... being tied to the bed might be quite exciting, at least without whips involved. That spanking thing had been kind of thrilling.  
Roger let out a shivering groan.  
This man made him think about things that irritated him more than just a little. And which made him incredibly horny.  
This could be dangerous given the fact that he was behind the wheel and that the M40 was heavily frequented at this time.  
After another deep sigh, he managed to ignore how his hard cock pressed painfully against his zipper enough to concentrate on driving.

A stop at a pharmacy, and he finally stopped outside his London flat after what felt like an eternity.  
He had never showered faster, never waited more impatiently for the effect of this annoying enema.  
Then he ran back to the car and a little later he entered Nick's underground car park with screeching tyres.   
Good that he now had the access code and did not have to search for a parking space for hours.  
When he finally stood in front of Nick`s door, he was quite out of breath, which didn't improve much when Nick pulled him into the flat and immediately pressed him against the wall to rob him of the last bit of oxygen with a greedy, hard kiss.

“What the hell took you so long?” Nick gasped as they had to separate in order not to suffocate.

“Lots of traffic on the M40 and damn many people who seem to spend their afternoon in the pharmacy. Please tell me you haven't any whips.”

“Why, did you bring me one? I didn't know you could get something like that in a pharmacy.” Nick chuckled while he kneaded Roger's delightful ass with both hands. He laughed even louder when he noticed the hint of panic in his soon-to-be lover`s eyes.

“What makes you think I like whips?”

“Something you said about liking to leave marks. Just to be clear, I was talking about hickeys and I think I might like a bit of spanking, but ...”

“I may be dominant, Roger, but I am not a sadist.”

“That's good to know.”

“No whipping, I promise. However, as far as spanking is concerned, I wouldn't be entirely averse.” Nick winked, green eyes twinkling with amusement and lust.  
What an unusual mix, Roger thought. Nick was anything but ordinary, wasn't he?

In a dance that was not particularly graceful, they moved in close embrace towards the door that Roger had ignored yesterday with a heavy heart and a rock hard cock. Nick`s bedroom door, of course.  
Even before they reached the bed, Nick had somehow managed to get Roger's shirt off, and when the drummer fell backwards onto the mattress, he was immediately above him, straddling his thighs as he bent to catch a tiny nipple between his teeth, sucking hard.

Goodness, yes, that`s it! 

From the moment Roger came out of the changing room at Aqualand, in nothing but a nice pair of swimming trunks, Nick had imagined how they would taste, these delicious nubs.   
He could tell that Roger had showered, the soapy taste a wee bit unpleasant at first.  
However, his throaty groaning and the way he arched under him made up for this a hundredfold.  
He changed from one nipple to the other, sucking and licking until there was only Roger's own taste on his tongue, the taste of man. Spicy and salty and incredibly delicious. He crawled down towards the edge of the bed, following the promising path of dark hair on Roger's stomach with lips and tongue. Pleasure trail, indeed.  
He didn`t stop when reaching the waistband which cut the fine strip of hair, kissed the impressive bump underneath through the trouser fabric.  
Then he slipped off the bed and took care of Roger's shoes and socks, which ended up somewhere in the room.

It was impossible to wait even one second longer, Roger decided as he opened his jeans and pushed them impatiently over his hips. He should not wear such tight trousers; they were difficult to take off and they caused you pain when you were horny.

Nick stared down at him, still standing in front of the bed, fully dressed.

“Help me?” his almost naked lover panted.  
God, he was beautiful. And so not shy.

Nicholas grabbed the trouser legs and freed Roger from the disturbing fabric, then .reached for the hem of his own shirt, pulling it over his head.  
Roger followed his every move with his gentle brown eyes. Eyes that were clouded with lust and need.  
Moisture coloured his pants even darker at the bulged front, a stain that spread noticeably.  
The sight was so fascinating that Nick stopped in mid-movement, his hands on his half-open trousers.

“Yeah, you do that to me, Nick Rhodes. Don't keep me waiting!”

“Help me?” Nick huffed, repeating Roger's words.

And Roger did. He knelt on the bed in front of Nick, finishing what he had started by pulling down the zipper and then pushing down both, trousers and briefs.  
Once Nick's cock was released, he licked over the flared head, savouring the bittersweet taste of pre-cum.

Nick hadn't expected this directness, and his quiet outcry was more surprise than pleasure, but that changed within milliseconds.  
Of course he liked blow-jobs, what man didn't, but this one was different.  
It was different because it was Roger. And Roger clearly did not do this because it was part of the way things were done or whatever, no, he definitely did it because he liked doing it.

He hummed with relish, took his time.   
It wasn't about taking Nick as fast as possible and as deep into his mouth as possible. To give him quick satisfaction. He wanted to feel and taste him.

Rarely had he seen the keyboard player without make-up, rarely had that man not been impeccably dressed.  
Nick with his trousers down in front of him, there was something strangely touching about it. Apart from the fact that Nick was beautiful in an almost ethereal way and had an unexpectedly large cock for his delicacy, which was also really delicious.  
No, his nakedness gave him something vulnerable, something that did not match his great self-confidence.   
And Roger knew that this part of Nick would belong to him from now on, just as he would give him a part of himself.

With quiet regret he released the pretty, tasty cock from his mouth and looked up at Nick.

“Fuck me?”

Nick nodded. That's all he was able to do.

He had never been someone who romanticized or even mythicized sex.  
Good sex was horny and fulfilling, no more and no less.  
But this... this _was_ more. So much more.  
He had never felt it so intense, felt so much how narrow and hot this promising tunnel was as he carefully stretched it.  
First with one finger, then with two, and as soon as he had added the third, Roger moaned softly, rocking his hips.  
“Now. Please, Nick. I want you inside me. Deep and hard. I'm not made of sugar, you know?”  
No, by God, he wasn't.  
He was strong and hot and unrestrained, screaming Nick's name as he pushed deep into him.

London, 12. October 2005

Gemma chuckled.  
Her father pretended not to have heard the distinct noise from the next room.  
Julie had blushed a little.  
Her mother grinned and winked at her.  
The weekend together in this wellness hotel had been Gemma's idea, because Roger and Nick had been away so much again this past year.

Now Nick would not be able to escape.  
Today he would learn to swim. If they ever got out of their room.

“Do you think I can dare knock now?” Julie asked after it had been quiet for a few minutes in said room.

“I'd rather not. Knowing them, there'll be a second round.” Gemma laughed.

Julie sighed somewhat uneasily.   
After almost a year she had dared to ask how it worked, two men and the F-word.  
The answer had been quite disturbing.  
But well, she had been dying to know.  
She couldn't bring herself to ask her uncle, and poor Nick was at least as embarrassed by her question as she was. However, he had been very honest, even though it had obviously been difficult for him.  
That' s how he was, her uncle's boyfriend. He took her seriously and he loved her, just as she loved him.  
Even though, uh, she wished she wouldn't have asked.


End file.
